


Yes Sir I Can Boogie

by Lilly_C



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humour, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-16
Updated: 2004-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 19:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pay review meeting takes an unusual twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir I Can Boogie

**Author's Note:**

> No spoiler.
> 
> Humour.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

^^^

DEPUTY DIRECTOR KERSH'S OFFICE

Monica walked into the waiting area outside of the deputy directors office, she noticed that Julie, his assistant wasn't at her desk. She made her way to the office, knocking gently on the oak wood door.

A few minutes passed before Kersh opened the door. "Agent Reyes, please come in." 

The deputy director moved to his right to let Monica pass him before closing the door behind them.

Monica sat on the chair in front of Kersh's desk. "What did you want to see me about sir, your e-mail was marked urgent and rather cryptic," she said.

Kersh walked to the other side of the room. He picked up a pot of freshly made coffee. "Would you like coffee?"

Monica turned her head to the direction of Kersh. "White, no sugar. I'm still confused as to why you asked me up here."

"Because you haven't had a pay review since you been here in D.C. and I wanted to discuss it with you as we've not really had the chance to meet  
one on one during office hours."

Kersh walked gently back to the desk, he placed Monica's coffee on the coaster nearest to her. He placed his coffee on a coaster before settling in  
his leather chair.

"I haven't had a pay review in my time as a special agent. Why now sir?" Monica questioned.

A radio was playing old records on a low volume in the office. "Does the radio being on bother you?"

"Can we just get on with this... whatever this is? I want to get back to my work."

Kersh smiled apologetically at Monica. "Yes we can."

"No it's fine, doesn't bother me. It is your office after all sir."

Kersh slid a blue folder across the desk; it was similar to the manila folders that are used for cases. Monica picked it up, noticing the index tab. "This is my personnel file," she said in confusion.

"Go to page twenty seven and read my notes," Kersh said.

Monica skimmed through to the notes that she had been asked to read. "It says that I've broken the bureau dress code on several occasions, but  
you've only noted one occasion rather than them all. Why just one time sir?"

Kersh grinned. "I only see it relevant that the director know of the Friday when you came in to work, wearing what is generally considered as  
very little."

"So your only mentioning the day that I had come to work wearing the clothes I had worn to a club on the Thursday night and didn't have time to go home and get changed," Monica chuckled.

"Yes agent, you are very quick to pick up on these things."

Monica stood up and made her way to the door. "Yes sir, including your real intentions for our meeting."

Kersh stood up and walked across the room towards Monica. "Care to dance?" he asked as an upbeat song came on the radio.

Monica hesitated for a few moments. "Ok sir," she said as she took her bosses hand.

"I used to love this record when I was in the air force," Kersh admitted.

Monica laughed at her boss’s confession. "You liked this record, it has to be one of the cheesiest records ever made."

Kersh spun Monica around. "It can't be that cheesy Agent Reyes, you're grinning like a Cheshire cat."

"Well OK I am kind of having fun here although I do feel a little uncomfortable doing this, especially in your office."

Kersh smiled at Monica. "Can you remember who did this song Agent Reyes?"

"I think it was Baccarat sir," Monica answered.

"You know something agent, you're right BUT the real question has to be what was the song called?"

Monica giggled. "It was called yes sir I can boogie, it was quite popular in Europe."

"How do you know that?" Kersh questioned.

"I went travelling for a year after I'd graduated high school and I heard it quite a lot when I was out there."

Monica heard loud, pulsating knocks on the door. "Think you might want to answer that sir."

"Yes agent, I better had answer my door. This meeting is over."

Monica opened the door, Kersh's assistant Julie was outside holding a case file that needed his signature. "Can you sign this sir?" Julie asked.

Monica brushed passed Julie and made her way to the elevator.


End file.
